


Humiliation is My Favorite Flavor

by WhoNeedsNormal



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Steve, Brock Rumlow is a dick, Cock Sucking, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Daddy Rumlow, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Feminization, HYDRA Trash Party, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Pain Kink, Sex Toys, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Top Rumlow, Verbal Humiliation, Video Cameras, Voyeurism, and maybe a friend, cross dressing, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoNeedsNormal/pseuds/WhoNeedsNormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers gets what he thinks he needs from Brock Rumlow.</p>
<p>Brock gets exactly what he wants from Steve</p>
<p>(*does the mind the tag tango*)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humiliation is My Favorite Flavor

“Come on, are you serious?”

“ ‘Course I’m serious, Princess.”

“D’ya gotta call me that, Brock?”

He let out an audible sigh with two thick fingers pinched the end of his cock hard. Of course it hurt, but then, Steve was used to that with Brock. It was one of the things that had drawn him to the man in the first place. They way he’d hurt him and not even bat an eye. “Sorry, Daddy,” he murmured and took the outfit from the table in front of him.

For a moment, he’d worried that Brock might put the cock cage back on. That was the last thing he wanted. He’d had to wear it for a solid week because the other man’s cock had fallen out of his mouth when he was asleep. Better control was expected and that damned little cage taught him a valuable lesson. Still, though his cock bobbed and strained and ached from how long it had been restrained, he was glad he would finally be able to get off again. Even if he had to humiliate himself to do it.

“And since ya questioned me, you’re gonna use the biggest one tonight.”

Steve cursed inwardly. The big one always made him nervous, it felt like damn arm was shoved up his ass, but that wasn’t the only reason he didn’t want to use it. Brock expected him to hold out as long as he could and that thing made him come hard and fast. He hated disappointing Brock for a number of reasons and the big one might just make him do so anyway. “I’m sorry, Daddy,” he murmured with a pout as he tugged on the large french maid costume, “Maybe you could sit on my face instead?”

“Oh, hell no, Princess,” Brock slapped his cock, made him hiss softly, “Want that pretty face of yours on camera, too. Go get your makeup on and I’ll get everything else set up.”

His entire body flushed red as the embarrassment flooded him. He applied the makeup carefully in his bathroom mirror, though he couldn’t quite meet his own eyes. When he finished applying what Brock called “dick sucking red”, he bent across the counter slightly. Fingers slid back and found the small handle of the plug that was buried deep in his ass. There to keep him ready for any time Brock wanted to fuck him. He knew he had to leave it in until he was on camera, but that didn’t stop him from wiggling it a little just for the sensation.

Finally, he made his way back into his office to find that the incredibly large, black, dildo was affixed to his desk. As he made his way towards it, Brock stopped him, drew a hand over the length of his cock. “Be a good girl and put on a good show,” the words only served to make Steve more painfully hard, “And I’ll let you keep my come in your ass tonight.”

“Yes, Daddy,” he fought the groan back and moved to the desk, to bend across it and show the camera his ass. He spread his legs wind until it exposed his filled hole. He reached back again, this time using the plug to show the camera how he could stretch wide. Knowing that Brock expected a good show made him fuck himself a bit harder than he normally would have with the plug before he finally pulled it free. Hands moved to spread his cheeks, to show off the small gape he maintained, before his lips wrapped around the plug. He knew he was expected to clean it and did so hungrily.

Fingers flitted over that open hole once, then again, before he finally climbed onto the desk and kneeled over the dildo. His eyes lifted to the camera for a moment as he pulled the plug from his mouth and sat it aside. Those lips then wrapped around the wide head of the toy and began to suck. For a second, he let his mind wander, pretended that fake cock was Brock’s real one and actually moaned. “That’s enough, Princess,” Brock actually laughed and Steve felt his face redden all over again.

He shifted over the toy again, rubbed it against his hole. He was stretched, of course, thanks to the plug. That didn’t stop the small bit of anxiety that welled up as he knew he would stretch him even wider. He stared at the camera in front of him, mouth gaped lightly open, as the head breached his rim. His own cock jutted out from his body, rock hard and painful. Fingers twitched to touch it, but he knew he couldn’t. Not yet. Instead, he began to work himself up and down on the ridiculously large toy. It hurt. Not unbearably, but the pain was still there. 

Despite his already aching thighs, he began to bounce himself up and down. He knew what Brock expected of him, still it took him several long moments of fucking himself to work up the words to say. “F-feels so good, Daddy,” he whimpered, “Love the w-way it stretches my pussy.” He’d long since gotten past just how strange it felt to call his ass that. Brock liked it, expected it, so he said it. Even felt himself harden a bit more as he did.

After several hard bounces, Steve managed to work all but the base of the toy in. His eyes watered slightly from the stretch, from how impossibly full he felt, but curbed that when Brock finally told him he could touch his cock. He knew the rules. Slow strokes as he rocked himself back and forth, allowed the toy to milk his prostate. Come had already began to leak from the tip, dribble over his fingers, but he hadn’t orgasmed. Not that he would complain, the pleasure was still there, and he knew he was being rewarded for doing a good job.

“Talk to me, Princess.”

The command from behind the camera was gruff and Steve realized he’d inadvertently gone silent. His hand still worked his cock as he looked at the camera, licked his lips. “T-thank you, Daddy. Thank you for letting your P-prince-ss play with her clit. Go-nna come, pussy is so full, Daddy. Gonna c-c-come.” The last word stuttered has his hand moved harder, though just as slow. It hurt, the way he jerked at himself, but it was worth it. He was rewarded with a climax that arched his back, made him see stars. When it finally subsided, his hooded eyes opened to find Brock grinning at him, stiff dick already out of his jeans.

“Off the desk, baby,” Brock motioned, “Clean up your mess, then show Daddy how ready your pussy is for some real dick.”

Steve slowly worked himself off of the thick toy, whimpering as he went. He was definitely sore already, but knew it would only increase soon. He felt himself already on the edge of hardening again with those simple thoughts as she sank to all fours on the floor and darted his tongue out, lapping up the come that had fallen there. Only when he’d tongued the come from every surface that it might have hit, did he move to his feet again and begin cleaning the toy with his tongue. 

It took longer than he would have liked, as the ache for Brock had turned into an almost burning need, but finally he finished and was able to lay himself across the desk next to it. He sprawled on his back, then hooked his hands under his knees, the skirt of the maid’s uniform falling back against his belly as he pulled them up. He spread himself as wide as he could, gave the camera a good view of just how much more open his hole was. “Please, Daddy. Please come fuck my pussy,” his voice was almost a whine as he wiggled his ass for Brock, “I need your cock. Please.”

There was little time wasted as he felt the head breach his rim and, only a heartbeat later, Brock shove the rest of his cock in without warning. Steve gave a little cry, half-pain and half-pleasure, as his back bowed from the desk. It was all the had time for as Brock forced his thighs back even further and began to fuck him almost furiously. Though he’d begun to slowly harden again, Steve knew only too well that he would not be allowed to come again. His reward for taking cock so well would be a thicker plug seated in his ass so that he could keep the come in his body. He always felt filthy when Brock did that, humiliated and dirty, which was why he loved it so much.

In no time at all, the sharp, bruising thrusts began to lose any real rhythm. Steve gasped as Brock dug his fingers hard into his thighs, drove himself in to the hilt, and came with a grunt. He held himself as steady as he could manage while the slowly flagging cock in his ass was replaced with a fat plug. Any come that dribbled out was quickly gathered on Brock’s fingers and shoved into Steve’s mouth. He cleaned those fingers hungrily, sucking to make sure he left nothing behind, and then he was off the desk in an instant. He took the soft cock into his mouth, cleaned it almost adoringly with his tongue. When he finished, he sat back with the piece of flesh still in his mouth and waited for permission to move.

“Go get yourself cleaned up and hop on in bed. Daddy’s gonna get things put away, then he’ll be in there. Oh, wear the red nightie. You know it’s my favorite.”

Another flush of shame spread across Steve’s skin when he realized he’d have to wear a piece of the lingerie Brock made him buy. He slid quietly to his feet to make his way to the bedroom, only giving pause when a broad hand landed sharply on his aching ass. A whimper slipped out at the pain that shot through him, but also the need. He was rock hard as he walked down the hall, fingers slipping between the cheeks of his ass to tease at the puffy, red, ruined parts of his rim that the plug handle didn’t obscure. As he walked, and stroked, he absently hoped that Brock would fuck his throat. That way he would have a load of come in his belly and one in his ass as he drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxx

_The slap he landed on Rogers’ ass made Brock’s lips curl into a smirk. He knew it would hurt, but knew the blond liked it that way. The thought crossed his mind that he just might spank that incredible ass until it was raw and red before he fell asleep. As much as Rogers liked the humiliation, Brock liked doling it out. Didn’t just like it, he was **good** at it._

_As soon as Rogers was out of sight, he leaned towards the small camera perched on the desk where he’d just fucked his little bitch raw, and smirked right into it. “That’s how it’s done, boys. Whoever blew their load before I got my dick up his ass has to toothbrush scrub the urinals tomorrow. Whoever held out until I busted my nut,” he looked over his shoulder to make sure Rogers hadn’t come back out looking for him, “Gets first crack at that choice ass when I finally take him public.”_

_With that, he signed off._

_Soon enough, he would hand Rogers over to his team for a little extra fun._

_Maybe he’d make the pathetic cunt wear the maid’s uniform again when he did, for **proper** service._

**Author's Note:**

> The characters of Steve Rogers and Brock Rumlow belong solely to Marvel, author claims no ownership herein.
> 
> This work contains material that is in the realm of dubious consent. It is a work of fantasy. The author does not condone actions that are in any way non-consensual.
> 
> The author can be found on Tumblr at [whcneedsnormal](http://whcneedsnormal.tumblr.com).
> 
> (I know this isn't really super trash party until you get to the end so I hope y'all will forgive me for that. I also hope you enjoy this little foray into dubcon RumRogers. Because I definitely have more muse for these two.)


End file.
